Mentally Insane
by CookieMunchies
Summary: Amy Rose is sick. Killed her own family, creating a carnage around her. Everything is turning into static for the pink hedgehog, everything is trembling down, but mostly, her insanity is eating her up. Can forensic psychology, Shadow, pull her out of her demons? AU. Eventual Shadamy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**This fic is AU, may contain OOCness and well... scary gory stuff. I'm trying new genres**

**Inspired- **Other stories...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it's all fictional. Please do not sue me~!

Normal POV (first time so don't blame me if I'm bad)

* * *

Amy Rose was on her knees, peeling an apple that made a small hill of the fruits skin. She was bathed in blood, her quills was soaked with streaks of blood and plastered to her skull, her delicate arms had splattered blood, her eyelashes was coagulated. She smiled at her attainment when she finished peeling and took miniature bites. She giggled when drops of the thick liquid fell onto the skinless apple, licking the blood off then took another bite. She smelled like polish copper. She looks like as if she ran out of a killing spree at the mental hospital or also called the 'nut house'.

She was insane.

She had schizophrenia, or as you might say it 'Demons telling her what to do'

Amy got it when all the horrible things happened in her life, she lost her job. She couldn't support her family. Her husband, Sonic, then got abusive when they couldn't afford anything because he couldn't get a job, Sonic didn't go to college. Her two sons, Isaac and Dash (both four), then got unhealthy from all the cheap fast food restaurants and they didn't have enough money to get the healthy food and they were no longer happy or hyper… just lazy and depressing maybe even hating their own parents but yelled at Amy the most, saying they hate her because of their looks.

Everyone started blaming the pink hedgehog for everything.

Amy changed her sitting position and sat in criss-cross with her elbows on her knees, her cheeks lounging on her hands. The family room's rug was drenched with blood. Amy embraced the silence, the voices died down, well for now. She had nothing to do but wait until they tell her more commands. She managed to think to herself, accepting the peace,

No more crying. No more bitching. No more abuse… she blessed the silence for now.

She blessed that she killed her family… it's nice and relaxing.

Amy then laughed lightly when she heard loud sirens, of course the neighbors called the police from the pleas from her husband and the crying children Their screaming died when she stabbed them with a kitchen knife, which laid beside her.

Amy was so nonchalant from her carnage that surrounded around her, she remembered when she stabbed her husband until he started choking on his own blood. How she wasn't hesitating to kill her sons, she stabbed them until there was silence. Her demons started laughing after their commanding to kill them, saying her life would be better and no one will judge her because those hated her the most.

The blood-covered schizophrenic took another miniature bite like a bigger piece would choke her like how Sonic choked on his own blood. The images played in her head thousands of times,haunting her last bit of sanity. The police then barged in when she was half way to bite again. They started stare at Amy, accusing her but then started asking questions, she didn't answer only bit into her apple once more. She spit out a seed when a rookie patrolman asked her if she knew what happened.

The rookie asked again, she stared a his name tag, Knuckles.

Knuckles got closer, on eye level with her then started asking slower to what he is asking. Amy smiled, isn't it obvious, I killed my family, she thought happily. He raised an eyebrow and thought of her as a child that was in a candy shop. Then she grinned like a madman then he thought of her as a demon. Knuckles sighed,

She is out of it the patrol reported but it seems like he is saying "Totally fucking gone" as the precise phrase that Amy thought. Amy started giggling like crazy. Of course I am, she thought as she giggled mentally too. She held her stomach which then had droplets of blood that will cause a stain. She was gasping for air and coughed a bit then the police look at each other, slightly worried and uncomfortable.

Amy's neighbors decided to be nosy and see the commotion and gasped at the gruesome scene she had caused. They then got their phones to tell their friends and now she knew that this will be reported, she will become famous. She start fell to the floor and landed on the bloody rug, staining her clothes more. Her hands were shaking as she tried to pound on the floor.

She didn't seem to know that her husband is dead beside her and she killed her two young sons that was limp on the couch. She didn't seem to know anything, just that a demon is inside her. She only thought that her killing was a positive thing…

Amy started caressing the fuzzy rug to calm herself started to get calmer. Trying to catch her breath and started breathing slowly, she calmed herself until she didn't even look like she was breathing at all, she grinned as she rested her cheek on the blood stain carpet, it smells like copper, it smells like her. Her vision got blurry, she blinked rapidly to get her vision back then she realized that she was tired. Amy yawned loudly, blood spewing slightly when she had a coughing fit from her laughing.

She had a bad month but all of that was over now.

For now… just for now, her problems would go away if she listened to the voices in her head.

Of course she would regret it in her sanity, if it ever came.


	2. Case: Amy Rose

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all fictional. Please don't sue me~!**

**Shadow's POV**

* * *

Late September is ugly and incorrigible in New York. The weather is horrible at the moment, the clouds were dark grey and spitting out big raindrops. If your obsessed that life will get better if you be patient then it might not be the best time to end it in misery by committing suicide. I don't commit suicide anymore. It got heavy… I'm an expert in the psychological autopsy.

I've had private practice…my private practice had become haze of self-destruction: slicing, starving, drugging, drowning, shooting, immolation or anything that is cliché. I was so good at putting the puzzle together after the fact that people started thinking I could save them from their hell-bent loved ones before they did themselves in. They were wrong… I couldn't do that, so I quit. They were pathetic, couldn't do they do it by themselves. They need to think first before they speak or their own stupid, flimsy action. It was the same, not much changes.

In the early morning, I sit by the window seat, my bubble to the world. My chao sat on my legs, it was yellow and had crystal blue eyes, it reminds me of a good friend of mine. I ended up calling it Maria. She was desperate for attention at most times, I'm spoiling her just like what she (human) did to me. The chao pawed my knees, trying to make her eyes wider, she wanted to got for a walk…

I was about to leave my bubble, ready for the challenges to face but a white Nissan Altima pulled in by. A familiar purple feline was soon to be announced out of her vehicle. It was Blaze, she had a serious face on her, she was stoic to make her look 'professional', she would frown if someone did something immature or childish. Her clothes were a red blazer that had a white blouse underneath, a pencil skirt that went above her knees with a finish of red pumps.

She knocked the door that was barely inaudible, if she didn't want germs to touch her clean hands. I finally left my bubble and went to answer the door, she knocked again, getting slightly impatient or annoyed that I won't 'get off my lazy ass' as she sometimes quote,

"I'm coming!" I yelled,

Hearing a growl from the other side of the door, "C'mon Shadow, I need to talk to you!" the door knob rattled.

Blaze had her eyes narrowed but she had a small playful smile on her lips. She slipped in, gracefully like any feline should walk. My eyes followed her abiding actions, she rolled her eyes and did the come-hither with her fingers, jaunting her way to the black plush couch. This is how it is most of the time, she gives me cases to help her with or a single one just for me… this one might be important by her impatient behavior It wouldn't be the same or what happens over and over from time to time.

She sat lady-liked, one leg over the other and her hands on her lap, with a firm line on her mouth. I ambled my way to her distance and sat across her with my matching recliner. Blaze cleared her throat, "Maybe I should make tea for us." I was about to decline the offer but she scurried away to the marble kitchen.

"I just finished my case, someone named Scourge was accused for murder." Her voice travelled from the kitchen, trying to start the conversation before me. She was a lawyer.

"Was it easy?" I automatically said, monotone. This was an every kind of week thing, she gets me a case to work on. We once worked a case together then I added a mental note to never work with her because she is quite harsh and threatening with convicts which they only be smug and say some smartass comment, Blaze wouldn't allow me to speak sometimes when I was about to remark and try to pry answers.

"Well, not really but I finished it at least, I was in there for two hours." I heard her chuckle softly.

"Oh, well. How is things going with Silver." I rotate my head to her direction, examining her expression. Her smile turned upside down. Silver was her husband, I don't like him very much, sometimes he makes bad mistakes and Blaze ends up hurt but ALWAYS forgave him… I think he is wanting her money but I could be wrong. Blaze let out an exaggerated sigh,

"Well, we are avoiding each other for now. He messed up this time but I'll always love him." She is sometimes a failure at romance or a bit lovesick, I am surprised the didn't divorced yet after two years. Blaze had four ex-husbands and they lasted for seven months… she might have a baby with Silver soon, he is a bit of a children's person. She tried to smile to show that she wasn't sad, there was an uncomfortable silence.

A beep told that the water was boiled, she went to grab mugs and teabags to prepare the drinks. She stirred and it splashed on her blazer, she let out a groan from pain and annoyance. The tea was served as she placed the mug gently down on the dark wood coffee table. Blaze went to get a dry towel to dab her wet mess she made, I began to question myself on what the case was.

The purple cat came back with a sign of annoyance placed on her face, sitting back on the couch once again. She tried to get more comfortable without trying to get awkward, well she tried to sit in a professional looking position and try to get comfortable but failing miserable. She took a sip, "As I said, I got a special case for you."

Special?

Well she did say special to make it more interesting.

Blaze let out a smirk… is she going to say what I think she is going to say? She let a dramatic pause, "Is that I set you in a blind dat-"

"Once again, Blaze. I'm not going on anymore blind dates, just let me be. I'll go on one if I find someone who is special. Just stop trying to squish yourself into my love life, what's the case you want me to?" I glared at her,

"Fine, fine. The case is Amy Rose." she said, seriously this time.

"What did she do?" Might be the same old.

"Amy has schizophrenia, she says the voices told her… kill her family, her husband and two sons. She created a massacre around her. She might just be completely insane or the voices are eating her sanity. At this right moment, she is at the mental hospital, maybe visit her… she has her sanity back at this moment, Amy now has major depression and anxiety." Blaze explained, taking a deep breath after, "She wants you."

"What?" Her expression shown no annoyance, still solemn.

"She… wants… you." She said slowly, a poker-face on, I can see her eyes filled with anxiety

"Why?"

"Because, you are the best forensic psychiatrists in New York, everyone knows you, she says you might understand her."

"Fine."

It's inevitable opportunity…

* * *

I'm trying chapter tracks, I think I did an epic fail. Chapters will get longer


End file.
